1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet output apparatus adapted to perform predetermined processes for a sheet and capable of being used in conjunction with a sheet post-processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a case where a sheet post-processing apparatus such as a sorter or the like is connected with a sheet output apparatus such as a copier or the like and used. In general, a sheet carrier speed of the sorter is set to be faster than that of the copier main unit. Although the sheet carrier speed are preset, there is cases in which the carrier speed changes during the operation of the sorter. If the sorter is continuously used in such a sheet state, a jam or the like will frequently occur in the sorter.
In such a sorter, in the case of detecting the abnormality of conveyance of the sheet such as a jam of the like, a peculiar value of a timer is predetermined in accordance with the sorter. Therefore, the additional operation of the timer for detection of the jam is necessary in dependence on the sheet and the timing for detection of the jam is delayed or the detecting accuracy of the jam deteriorates.